Digimon: The Whole New Begining
by gohansdaughter
Summary: My first FanFic! A buch of kids, A whole lot of trouble, can the new Digi-destand save two worlds and restore peace? Read and find out! Please RR -on hold-


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon of any anime for that fact  
  
Me: hi here are some pronunciations of some of MY Digimon.  
  
Zunomon = Zoo-no-mon. Comelzmon = Come-elz-a-mon. Misho is pro. = Mish-o  
  
Nasha is pro. =Nash-a. Now on to the story  
  
  
  
Digimon: Chapter 1- The New Kids  
  
The rain was coming down hard, a young girl with dark brown hair was running, not from the surprise  
  
Storm but from something else. She looked ahead of her, a park was coming up, and she ran faster toward it.  
  
She made it to the park and seemed to be relived, but she was only fooling her self. 'He'll never slow  
  
Down, let alone let me go' the girl thought to herself as she kept running. She scanned the sides of the park  
  
To find a place to try and hide. She found what she was looking for, there were stairs on the right side and  
  
They led up to what looked like a tume. She ran to the right and up the stairs and into the tume and closed  
  
What served to be a door. She peeked out of one of the small cracks that had formed during the years it  
  
Served as a door. She saw something that she least expected to see, the weird creature flouted by and never  
  
Looked back. She turned around and sighed. Looking at the surroundings of the small tume she noticed that  
  
There was a gigantic hole at the back! She moved closer to it cautiously, she wasn't going to make another  
  
Mistake like the first one. She slowly looked downwards toward the bottom of it when a Tinge of light  
  
Erupted from it. The Tinge of light transformed into a small Shimmer, then into a small light that got  
  
Brighter and brighter every second until it was as bright as a light bulb that was on. The girl put a hand up  
  
In defense to the bright light, careful not to hurt her eyes. The light started to flout upwards, she could tell,  
  
The light was getting higher and higher out of the huge hole. Then in mid- air it froze tempting the girl to  
  
Grab it. Without thinking what she was doing, the girl took a hold of the bright light. The light started to  
  
Fade, but there was still something in her hand. After letting her arm fall into place by her side, she slowly  
  
Started to open her hand. Her hand was now fully open, and there in the palm of her hand was a Tinge of  
  
Light. The light began to change, it began to morph. The light took the shape of the province Alberta, then  
  
Came a square screen and started to form a round control pad witch had four buttons on it. Then finally the  
  
Color of the device was black. The light flew from the screen and into the hole and as before the light  
  
Began to take shape, but this time the shape was much larger. By about 3 times. The young girl looked into  
  
The hole terrified at what she might find. The light started to disappear, and left in the hole was what looked  
  
Like a cat. She jumped down into the hole and scooped up the cat like thing. The device that the light had  
  
Formed earlier started to beep, and somehow, what looked like the thing she was holding came onto the  
  
Screen and underneath it said a name. The 'cat' began to stir but the girl didn't seem to notice, she read the  
  
Name aloud. "Comelzmon?" the 'cat' opened its eyes and looked at the girl. "That's me, the blue furry, and  
  
Cute Digimon. Who are you?" The girl was shocked, the cat thing could talk! "My names Nasha. And  
  
What's a Digimon?" "Digimon is short for digital monsters. Wait a minute.That's a DIGIVICE! You're one  
  
Of the digi-destind!" "A what, and I'm a who?" "A digivice, it's the thing that you have in your hand. And  
  
You're a Digi-destand, chosen to fight against evil Digimon, and fight for the forces of good to save the  
  
Digital and real world!" "My parents don't even think I'm responsible enough to get a goldfish, let alone  
  
Fight against evil to save two worlds!" the 'Digimon' named Comelzmon jumped out of Nasha's arms and  
  
On to the ground on the edge of the hole. "So, were do you live?" "Your strait forward arn't you?" Nasha  
  
Said coming out of the hole. "Yep, but were do you live, because I don't think that you live hear."  
  
The door breaking down cut off Comelzmon. And in came a dark green thing, as Nasha would have  
  
Described it. The thing turned around and yelled. "Misho!" Nasha just frowned. She heard some footsteps  
  
Coming up the staircase. About 5 seconds later a young boy walked in. "what is it Zunomon?" asked the  
  
Boy. The thing now seemed to be a Digimon!!! The Digimon named Zunomon pointed towards  
  
Comelzmon and Nasha. The boy looks up towards them and gave them both a smile. "Hello, I'm Misho"  
  
"I'm Nasha, so you have a Digimon too?" "Yep, and I also have this." Misho rummages threw his pocket  
  
Until he finds what he is looking for and brings it out of his pocket. "Zunomon said it was a.a." "A  
  
Digivice" Zunomon answers for him. "It was about a year ago that he told me and besides, I never knew  
  
Anyone else with a Digimon so I never used the word that often." Misho's Digivice starts to beep and he  
  
Raises it. Comelzmon walks out of the door. "WAIT A MINUTE COME BACK HERE!!! IT'S NOT  
  
SAFE!" Nasha runs past Misho and Zunomon and runs out of the door. Misho follows her with Zunomon  
  
Close behind. By now the rain had stopped and the sun was shinning threw some clouds. Nasha could now  
  
Clearly see Comelzmon, she was looked like a cat but at the same time didn't. She Had Blue fur, a tail, and four  
  
Paws thou she only walked on two and a distinctive scratch on her left front paw. Comelzmon jumped up  
  
Into a tree and looked down at Nasha. "Please come down from there" There was a sudden swish of wind  
  
And then a second later Zunomon was right in front of her, with Comelzmon in his arms. "Thank you"  
  
"How long have you known that Digimon? Or are you even a digi-destand?" "Yes I'm a digi-destand" "then  
  
Prove it. show me your Digivice" he held out his and she saw that the color of it was Blue. Nasha held  
  
Comelzmon in one arm and searched her pocket with the other one. She found it and pulled it out of her  
  
Pocket. "See" "I see it, now turn it over" "why?" "Just do it" Misho said with a very serious face, and  
  
Nasha did what she was told to do, Misho also turned his over. His had the Japanese sign of Courage on  
  
His. She looked at Misho, he was looking at something in her hand, same with both Digimon. She followed  
  
Their gazes, she couldn't see anything other than a symbol that she didn't reconize and the color of her  
  
Digivice. "What is it?" "That symbol!!! It's the sing of Hope, but why would the digivice be black?" Misho  
  
Responded. "Maybe the its just dirt" "it's not dirt trust-" Nasha was cut off by another Digimon! This one  
  
Was white and had a body that looked like a ripped bed sheet. Hers and Misho's digivice's started to beep  
  
And they looked at their screens. "Bakemon"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Writer's comment: So how did you like it? These are all new digi-destand! There are going to be some  
  
More digi-destand later on so keep reading! And people from season 2, 3 whatever season there from.  
  
They're going to be Henry, and some others. I'll hurry up and make the 2nd chapter. 


End file.
